The Destruction of a War Hero
by hhue
Summary: We all love happily ever after when victory is won in wars but all war heroes have demons that will not be conquered. Greed and lust for power are still present in the aftermath of the destruction of Lord Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

The Destruction

War heroes, no one could deny their history with the famous wizard of all time Harry Potter. This person was a great friend to all around them, they served the ministry well and the minister herself Luna Lovegood was their keen friend and ally. No one ever tells the struggles of war heroes and truly what goes on behind doors in the wizarding world. The magical life is great upon first viewing but with experience magic can be one's immortal enemy and a thing to curse.

"Avada Kedavra" and there with one final unforgivable curse of the wand, it was all over, Draco Malfoy had finally done it for once and for all. The words Draco had frequently heard in his house by Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange were finally uttered by him and it was justified. Draco unleashed his fury after being quiet so long and that the suffering of his lover was too great to see for one moment longer. There were no tears for Draco's victim none at all, his lover had cried too many tears while they were alive and made darn sure that they were saving none for his death.

The aftermath Draco had feared following that night was building, was he going to Azkaban, was he finally going to experience the fear that his father Lucius felt at the prospect of going and serving his sentence. Draco held his lover and he kissed them and told them he loved them for all time, his lover enfolded their arms around him and forgave instantly.

The house elf Shebold went to the aid of the children in the house and cast a protection spell on themand gathered them and comforted them. Shebold had long served Draco's lover and their family and Shebold was under orders to protect the children at all costs. Shebold did just as he was ordered and some considered too well by locking the children's wing and mobilised the Cornish Pixies (which was a feat in of itself) to create bedlam to any one who was not their children's mother or Draco.

By morning the word had spread amongst Draco's household that death once more visited Malfoy Manor. It did not take long that Harry Potter knew something was not right, he was the only known Master of Death and that his status of being Head of the Aurors was unrivalled on an international dimensional scale. Harry Potter gathered his things and headed his way to the Malfoy Manor, not as a guest but as an arm of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"Draco, we can do this the hard way or the easy way mate, I don't want to hurt you"

"Harry I am not trying to make things difficult for you, I just want a chance to explain before you come in"

"I know, please it does not have to be this way, I am sure we can sort this out"

With that Draco opened the Malfoy Manor gates and let him in, his old adversary, the one he called all those names those long years ago. He was now the one being judged and it was his life on the line here, his actions and deeds with this unforgivable curse were coming to the fore. What is done is done and no one can rescue him from this terrible situation. His elderly mother Narcissa could not intervene any more and with Lucius not long passed away could not bribe his son out of trouble any more. Draco wished his father was here in this hour so he could come up with some of his usual quip and be the old order authoritarian and order Harry out from his manor and for him to come not one more step further and issue his house elf Mangi to thwart his efforts.

Draco accepted his fate he was going to Azkaban tonight and to face all those Death Eaters in prison and to confront his familial legacy of being a Death Eater.

Harry was in the house and took a look at the situation at hand, Draco impatiently was pacing in the foyer and the great hall door was open and Harry could see a foot lying motionless on the floor and a wand that was of the victim's foot.

Draco's lover was in the great hall and was seated looking out on the sprawling gardens leading up to the Malfoy Manor. It was eerily quiet no crying just stillness of death pervading through the hall.

Harry stepped into the room and looked to the body of the victim and sighed but not a surprising sigh but a half expected one.

Harry looked upon the fallen war hero and uttered

"Mate, why did you come here of all places. I told you to stay away"

"I am going to Azkaban aren't I?"

"No Draco, I half expected this, It was wrong but there are justified circumstances. Luna told them to stay away, but a las here we are, not pretty."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione and Ron after the war were soulmates, nothing could tear them apart. When Nagini launched at them they realised in that moment that they were meant to be together and when Neville decapitated Nagini they were relieved and in moments after they pretty much decided to get married after everyone was ok.

Life was hard after the war for the Weasleys, with Fred's passing things were never the same for the Weasley Family. Molly threw herself into the procurement of a new cottage, she tried fixing the old cottage but no amount of spells could undo the emotional damage and reminding herself of what she lost that night that Fred died. She decided to inform the family that they had two weeks to claim whatever they wanted from the old cottage before they sold the land and they had a couple of wizarding families interested in the land due to the massive war hero legacy on the land.

Molly and Arthur decided to massively downsize their place and be nearer to various friends and family. They decided to buy a small bungalow near Hogsmeade so various grandchildren in the future whilst in Hogwarts could call in and have some tea and cake and since Arthur was still in the ministry they bought a furnished apartment near Gringotts Bank, so he could rest and also the apartment could be utilised by their children if they needed to be close to the city.

Before Ron and Hermione married they decided to take a trip to Australia to get away and heal and have a time of rest before Ron began Auror training and Hermione returned to Hogwarts to complete the NEWT. The new Headmistress Minerva McGonagal was overseeing reconstruction of Hogwarts and told students and families to take a break because it was going to be a little while before she would accept students back and wanted every family who was returning to feel rested and recuperated before studying.

Hermione was her usual self and brought some "light" reading material along to Australia not more than 7 thick books to make sure she had a handle on the basics before she started school again. Ron made sure that the box she had set aside was not coming and made sure that Ginny came over and removed the box and hid it.

Hermione used this time to get Ron acquainted with the Muggle world so instead of using magic they flew using traditional muggle transport. Hermione made the point if they were going to have children that he could not be afraid of using muggle transport and to respect her heritage and to use muggle language and understand the muggle world a little better. They got to the airport and flew to Sydney Australia first. Hermione wanted to see their amazing Opera House and see the construction of the Harbour Bridge. Harry had made sure that Ron and Hermione travelled in rest and comfort and got them first class tickets. Ron was a little apprehensive at first but as soon as the stewardess offered hot chocolate he forgot his nervousness and just chilled and enjoyed the muggle menu on board. He had to stop himself a few times and really concentrate on his ordering, he almost said a few magical staples with butterbeer and chocolate frogs. Hermione was perfect she felt comforted and ordered her own favourite muggle food.

They landed in Australia and went to their hotel room that overlooked the Harbour in all its beauty. It was hot outside and Ron almost went red, Hermione did a sun protection spell so Ron did not get red as a tomato. They walked around the Rocks area and got pancakes at their little 24 hour place. For the first time Ron and Hermione relaxed in each other's presence, they also walked around the botanical gardens, Hermione and Ron were amazed in the unique flora and fauna there.

Hermione during the first night woke up and screamed, Ron got up and comforted her, they kissed so deeply and it was there that Ron and Hermione made love so passionately and it was the first time that Ron and Hermione saw each other's scars from the war. Ron had a few on his torso and his legs and Hermione religiously covered up her mudblood scar that was seered by Bellatrix Lestrange, she also had a few on her thigh and had another scar on her arm. Ron kissed every letter and then he went to his ruck sack that was on the table in their hotel room and presented her with a ring, It was Lucretia Prewitt's old ring, it was understated and exactly fit her finger.

"I know it is not much, but it is not great Aunty Tessie but my Aunt Lucretia's, my mother wanted you to have it."

"I love it Ron, I love history, you know that. It looks wonderful, it glistens so brightly. By the way aren't you going to ask me something before putting it on Ron?"

"Oh year, Will you marry me Hermione?"

"Of course Ronald!"

With that Ron and Hermione made it official. After that Ron presented a map of Australia and had an X marks the spot. It was in a place called Queensland right on an island called Bribie Island.

"We are leaving to go there tomorrow night!"

They flew into Queensland and their driver took them to a small cottage on the beach, it was perfect, a little hideaway on the beach, a nice fish and chip place on the island and a small shopping strip made sure that they were provided for. They settled in, Hermione finally allowed the sun to touch her scar and sat in the sun reading, it was heaven, she enjoyed every bit of it. Ron took up surfing, he used his quidditch skills to master the waves, he was not having any luck. She could see Ron in his attempts to conquer the waves, she put down the book and walked towards the water. She sat down, her feet touched the cool refreshing waters and felt the ebb and flow of the waters around her ankles and burying her feet in the sand. She laughed and laughed at Ron falling off the board and for the first time in a long while the fog was lifting, she could see the sun for the first time and it was ok. The psychological toll was lifting and was becoming lighter, she could see the frustration in Ron with the surfing.

"Ron, come in, lets walk and get some lunch, I am starving"

"Bloody hell, this board is tough, yep I am starving too"

They went and got changed, Hermione put on a t shirt for the first time, her scar was there, naked no hiding it and Ron asked

"Are you sure Hermione"

"No one will know what a mudblood is here, I don't care any more, it is too hot!"

They walked to the local fish and chip shop, and Hermione walked in and she was looking at the menu board and heard a familiar voice, it was her mother making a coffee for a customer. She walked out, sensing Ron had been up to something.

"Why Ron, why are we here? That's my mother, you knew!" She suddenly lost her appetite and stormed off.

Ron walked back, he did know, he got Harry to do a locator spell and to give Hermione the chance to undo the spell or to walk away and make a decision here so she could move on with her life with peace.

"I am sorry Hermione" Ron said as night had fallen and Hermione had a while to mull it over by herself and walked in to the cottage by the beach.

"I am sorry too, Ron. Seeing her reminded me of everything and came out of no where and I was not ready. I understand now. What do you think I should do?"

"Hermione, I see it like this, you have a chance to repair what was done and you want them back in your life, which I know you do, this is one opportunity to do it. Were going back to England in two weeks and we have so much to do. We might not be here in ages, I don't want to wait to get married. Too much time might get away and your parents may not appreciate the time gone. I support you either way, do what you feel is right."

"Thanks Ron, I'd better thank Harry too, I know it has him written all over it"

"Damn"

With that Ron and Hermione made plans to go to the shop again in the morning early, they again made love and exhausted themselves into a love filled slumber. Sun had come up through the window, Hermione got up and left a note to Ron.

"Dear Ron, I decided to do this myself, I need time to do this on my own, hopefully all goes well and I will bring them back to meet you! Love your Hermione"

Hermione set out and just waited on the seat outside the shop for over an hour. She saw two familiar people walking in her direction, her heart was racing and her mind was all over the place. She knew she needed to centre herself to make this spell work and have the desired effect. The two people came closer and closer and she could see them coming and they were finally in her view face to face. She had thought of this moment plenty of times but would not let her self go there for fear of Voldemort or Bellatrix using this and finding her parents. But since they were long dead and vanquished she thought of this more and more. She approached them her mother said interrupting her thoughts

"I am so sorry miss, but we are not open yet, give us a half hour and we'll serve you"

"I am not here for that"

Her dad quipped.

"Did you want a job? We have plenty of back packers wanting to do shifts here?"

"No, I need you tell you something"

"Sure ok, come in"

They both turned around to open their shop door and Hermione drew her wand and uttered memento repairum with that the time stood still and Hermione forgot that they would fall still and she had to discretely pick them up and place them on chairs inside. In about 5 minutes they had recovered enough to now have life flowing in them.

"Hugh where are we?"

"Margot, I have no idea?"

Hugh and Margot Granger had woken as if from a deep slumber it is as if that they were in the lounge room of their home back in London. Hermione had gone behind the counter to get them tea and to be ready to give them a massive explanation of why they were there. Hermione headed out with tea and coffee for herself.

"Hermione, what have you done?" Demanded her father.

"I can explain dad, it is so good to hear your voice again" Hermione smiled at last.

Hugh and Margot came to terms with what had befallen their only daughter. The popular fish and chip shop that day was closed as Hermione detailed what had happened to her and the scars that were on her body. Hermione walked around the Island that had been their secure and safe home as if they were on a family vacation. Hermione and her parents walked and talked and walked and talked all day. Hermione finally graced the cottage, Ron was asleep on the couch with the TV on in the background. It seemed for the first time that Ron was capable living in the muggle world, he did not burn or had the place extinguished, progress Hermione thought to herself.

"Ron wake up"

"Hermione!" Ron had kissed Hermione.

"Ah hmm" muttered Hugh in the background

"Mr Granger, so sorry, welcome, I'm Ron Weasley"

"Nice to meet you finally!, I believe congratulations are in order"

"Thanks so much, I will take great care of her"

"I am sure you will Ron" Chimed in Mrs Granger.

Hugh and Margot spent the next precious weeks catching up with their daughter, even though their daughter sent them to Australia, they decided to stay on the Island, it seemed that their daughter knew them quite well. They loved the weather and it seemed that the people of Bribie Island loved them and Hugh definitely did not want to look into people's mouths for the rest of his life.

The Fish and Chip shop brought them much happiness and knowing that they had a daughter who loved and protected them. Of course they put a story together for the locals that their long lost daughter put up for adoption had sought them out and the local residents found it a heart warming story. Ron during lunch on their final day suggested

" Hermione, how about a photograph with your parents on the beach?"

"Oh Ron that's perfect"

Hermione and her parents either side of her smiled and looked in the camera and said

"Smile" and they all did. Ron and Hermione then had a photograph taken.

"Wow this takes me back to Colin Creevey"

"Yes it does doesn't it?"

Ron then hurriedly took the camera and had the photograph printed and enlarged, the photos proudly adorned her parents shop and home. For the first time Hermione Granger was happy and free and that Voldemort and Bellatrix had not won and all was right with the world. They left Australia headed for Hogsmeade and Hermione said

"Where did that box of books get to? I was going to take it with me to Hogwarts, it had all my books for school?"

"Umm no idea, I will look for it for you?" Ron said sheepishly.

Ron and Hermione made a decision to get married after the NEWTS. Ron felt the weight of the Auror training enough baring down, there was nothing wrong in a long engagement they thought and that they could wait afterall.


	3. Chapter 3

With Ron and Hermione stressed out with NEWTS and Auror training, Fleur and Ginny had gotten together and planned the surprise wedding. Hermione was "over it" in her words and Ron could not organise anything classy unless it had Ginny, Harry or Molly helping him in the right direction.

Fleur decided to organise the dress, she knew a few veela merchants who loved making simple but elegant dresses for lady veelas in France, she knew exactly what would look great on Hermione and accentuate her beauty. Fleur had enlisted the help of Gabriella her sister to help with the decoration of the wedding tent, Gabriella had a knack of finding beautiful flowers and organising the ambience of the place in her spare time whilst studying at Beauxbatons, it is what she excelled at and loved doing.

Ginny also who was busy but loved the food aspect organised the catering, she went to muggle London and sourced Hermione's favourite food and George always found out that something was happening underfoot and he pressed Ginny and then helped Ginny finding the right people in Diagon Alley and plus he could keep Ron off the scent and organise some fun things for Ron and Hermione.

The secret planning done by Fleur, Gabriella, Ginny and George was helping them immensely, they were planning the perfect day for their family. Fleur was adamant that nothing was going to go wrong at this wedding. Fleur found healing in doing this for Hermione and for the first time she was happy and finally Bill saw happiness return. All this planning for Fleur made Bill and her happy and not long Fleur found out she was expecting a child together.

Time went on and Hermione was doing her final exam for her NEWT and Ron was nearing the first year completion of his Auror training. Hermione sat alone in her room and cried and Ginny over hearing went in to Hermione's room.

"What is wrong Hermione?"

"I have one exam left and I am so over tired, how am I going to plan a wedding, I just want to cry, we should have gotten married in the Witch Marriage Registry Office in the Ministry Buiding after we returned from Australia. Ron is so over wrought too, Ron is finding it hard and Kingsley Shacklebott is hard. Harry is finding it a breeze but Ron is struggling at times."

"Don't worry, Hermione, these things always have a way of sorting themselves out. Ron will be fine, Harry won't let him fail at anything. Harry will always have his back. You know that. I will always have yours. After your NEWT exam Mum has a huge family celebration at the weekend, a year being in her new cottage, you know what she is like, she is ecstatic that Fleur is due soon and she has something up her sleeve."

"Oh Ginevra, you make me smile"

"Lay off the Ginevra, it makes me feel old like great aunt Tessie"

Hermione tossed and turned that night for the next day she had her final NEWT exam in The Study of Ancient Runes. She of course had nothing to fear, she had memorised the entire book and translations of various authors.

The next day Fleur, Ginny and George turned up, George launched some fireworks over Hogwarts and celebrated Hermione's final celebrations. She was relieved and all she wanted to do was rest but Ginny and Fleur took her to Hogsmead and she had a surprise in store today.

It was a wedding breakfast organised for her, she saw the lovely dress in the cottage all hanging up and the lovely simple white veil adorning the dress. Fleur had outdone herself and the appliques were from Hermione's mother's own wedding dress.

"Wow, oh wow, I can't believe it, you Weasely women are truly angels! Fleur the dress is gorgeous, how did you know my size?"

"It was simple but a good witch never reveals her sources"

A knock on the door and Molly Weasley opened the door

"Welcome Hugh and Margot, it is great to see you today!"

"What you flew my parents over! Mum, dad, so good to see you.!"

Hermione was relieved, it seemed that without even asking the Wizarding world cared and listened to her worries and that her wedding was happening and she was beyond ready to start the next phase of her life. The Headmistress then turned up and Molly showed her to where Hermione was.

"Well it seems Miss Granger, that I have the pleasure to inform you that you have done well in your exams, you have achieved perfection in your exams and the Ministry has the great pleasure in giving you your NEWT with heartfelt congratulations. Given your outstanding service to not only Hogwarts but the wizarding community the ministry has seen fit to offer you any position you wish to train in at the Ministry should you wish to sign up"

"Really?"

"Yes, it is hardly surprising Miss Granger. Think not of the minister's offer today but enjoy the frivolity of today and enjoy your wedding day!"

With breakfast over the girls set about getting ready and with that they heard a massive cheers and celebrations outside the men had arrived, Hermione and Ginny saw their men arrive and all the guys from Gryffindor House and one surprise inclusion. Draco Malfoy had turned up, it was a surprise. Harry came inside as he was the only man allowed inside that Molly let in. She had caste a net prohibiting the men inside, she knew her sons well enough to want to have a peek what was going on.

"Hermione, it is so good to see you and especially your parents."

"Why is Draco here?"

"Draco is a friend, he has been an expert witness at the Wizengamot and he wants to be around people that are not death eaters. He wanted to see you, he wants to make things right. I think it is good for him, weddings are great!"

"How is Ron about it?"

"He is good, they even went to a professional quidditch match together last weekend!"

"That is great to hear"

"Harry, that is enough time, time to go, I don't want to levitate you out"

"Of course Mrs Weasely"

Gabriella Delacour had outdone herself, she had created an enchanting place, she had made the air warm and inviting and the petals raining down upon Hermione as she walked up the aisle to Ron. She saw Harry and Ron the two men she had fought beside there at the most important day of her life. She was a vision of splendour and grace and her veil had shimmered in the bright sun. Fleur had worked her veela magic and it was radiant. Her dress hugged her in all the right places and accentuated her lovely curves and billowed out as she walked arm in arm with her father as she fought back happy tears. The congregation of those near and dear to Ron and Hermione were in awe of the beautiful occasion. Harry began the wedding,

"Most of you are wondering why I am marrying Ron and Hermione, they are the two most dearest friends to me and they were the first two people in my life who loved and cared for me. I have the privilege granted to me by the ministry to marry these two in wizarding matrimony. Ron take Hermione's Hand and offer yourself in marriage"

"I Ronald Weasley, take Hermione to be my wife, I will faithfully love her and respect her til death and everlasting to come"

"Hermione, take Ron's hand and offer yourself in marriage"

"I Hermione Granger, take Ronald to be my husband, I will faithfully love him and respect him til death and everlasting to come"

"Since Ron and Hermione have offered themselves into marriage, the ministry and the law of magic and love, they are now one in union and spirit and may they be blessed richly for all the days of their lives. They are now husband and wife and go on their journey together! Lets raise our wands in heartfelt congratulations!"

With that a familiar ghosts had come to pay their respects Fred had come and held George's wand and they both issued the same enormous firework celebration with him and he then gravitated towards Molly and Arthur and kissed them on the cheeks and Fred then winked at Ron and Hermione and smiled and then he crossed over the other side cheekily dancing off. The Weasley family laughed and were in happy tears. This meant the world to Molly and she could not contain her joy at seeing Fred happy and that now Ron and Hermione Weasley were now married and that she had gained another beautiful daughter in law.

Ginny's wonderful catering meant that everyone was well fed and that it was a success all round and Harry had saved the best til last, he had given them a honey moon around the world and Harry had lined up local witches and wizards to take them round their communities. Hermione relished to meet them and to gain insights to culture and Ron was going to go to quidditch matches too. Things could not get any better for the newest Weasley family, Ron was relishing his role in the ministry as an Auror with his best mate Harry. They loved working together and it was a fresh start they both wanted.


End file.
